Um momento sobre os lençóis!
by Pat Calmon
Summary: A maneira como ele colava o peito ao seu, colocava uma das pernas sobre a sua...lhe fazia imaginar que o tempo dera uma pequena parada no seu curso inexorável, para presenteá-los com a extensão daquele pequeno momento de perfeito prazer.


**Um momento sobre os lençóis **

O peso dele sobre o seu corpo era muito mais excitante que qualquer experiência sensual ou sexual, entre as raras, esporádicas e não concluídas que tivera ao longo de sua vida.

A maneira como ele colava o peito ao seu, colocava uma das pernas sobre a sua, enquanto a outra repousava sobre o centro aceso e já úmido de seu corpo, em um leve vai e vem lhe fazia imaginar que o tempo dera uma pequena parada no seu curso inexorável, para presenteá-los com a extensão daquele pequeno momento de perfeito prazer.

Seu sexo tocava duro e quente o ventre feminino. Pulsando vivo contra a sua pele. Tão liso e macio que suas tímidas e pequenas mãos imploravam a sua dona, ali perdida e alucinada, pela liberdade de tocá-lo sem restrições... Exigiam que lhes permitisse sentir sua macia rigidez... Para que o pudesse rodear com seus dedos de forma firme e lhe retribuísse tanto prazer, como o que sentia naquele instante, tendo ele ali se roçando todo contra seu corpo.

Os olhos dela estavam dilatados, não só pela busca da pouca luz do luar que se infiltrava pelas cortinas da janela do quarto, mas também pelo total, real e imenso deleite que sentia.

Seus braços enlaçaram o corpo maior e suas mãos passearam pelas costas rijas e quentes de forma frenética, na maior parte do tempo... E devagar, quando conseguia ter um pouco mais de lucidez.

Estava completamente perdida... Louca... Louca!

Como chegaram até ali? Como se despiram? Por que sentia que estar com ele era tão certo, quando nem sequer o conhecia direito? Como...

Seus pensamentos ficaram mais confusos quando sentiu mais uma vez a mão grande e trêmula afagando seus cabelos e rosto; descendo logo depois ao seio macio, onde o mamilo intumescido recebeu com alegria os dedos, a palma e, depois de um segundo, a boca molhada, os lábios tenros e a língua ousada.

Seu amante permaneceu saboreando aquela pequena parte do seu corpo por um tempo até erguer o rosto... Pairando sobre ela... Uma sombra meio borrada diante dos olhos escuros e desfocados da mulher sob seu corpo.

Novamente a beijou. Seus lábios receosos buscando o conforto da boca macia. Tomando-a mais completamente que todo o seu corpo. Era sobre, entre, dentro da boca daquela mulher em especial que desejou estar desde que se conheceram. Mesmo que, na primeira vez em que seus olhos pousaram na sua beleza serena, não tivesse se dado conta que estava total e irremediavelmente entregue ao seu desejo por ela...

Agora se concentrava em sentir... Sugando, chupando, mordendo, movendo seus lábios pelos da parceira. Deslizando sua língua em seu interior quente, tenro e convidativo. Sentido a língua alheia tocar, lamber e se enroscar na sua. Provocando, se entregando, lhe amando de uma forma impossível de descrever de qualquer forma que conhecesse. Por que ela, em sua entrega absoluta, exigia uma reação igual... Reação esta que ele, perdido, não conseguia evitar oferecer.

Queriam mais... Precisando desesperadamente de mais, ambos procuraram o ponto de maior prazer um no outro.

A iniciativa partindo estranhamente dela... Foi ela quem primeiro deixou a mão deslizar pelas costas em direção ao tórax forte e descer lentamente até tomar com cuidado e alegria o membro obscenamente rígido.

Permitindo que a sua pequena mão se fechasse lentamente sobre a carne sólida e pulsante. Se embriagando em um pequeno, mas muito intenso orgasmo, só em senti-lo real e entregue entre seus dedos... Percebendo o corpo dele retesar àquele toque tão íntimo... Vendo seus olhos, como duas chamas na escuridão, lhe encarar famintos... Ouvindo deliciada seu arfar de puro prazer...

Bem lentamente, observando a reação dele, ela apertou um pouco mais, passando a subir e descer carinhosamente. Seu próprio corpo, em atrito com a coxa dele, seguindo o embalo de sua mão ousada. Espasmos de um dolorido gozo a percorria de cima abaixo a cada gemido rouco que ele deixava escapar. E ambos sabiam que ela, apenas ela, poderia lhe despertar e se entregar daquela maneira...

O encanto que sentia em vê-lo com a cabeça jogada para trás, mordendo forte o lábio inferior, soltando gemidos eróticos, podia ser considerado pecaminoso. Por que, por Deus, aquele sentimento que atingia seu corpo e sua alma, sentido ali e compartilhado com um estranho, não podia ser normal...

A cabeça dele pendeu e se aninhou em seu pescoço, mordendo de leve a pele sensível da curva delicada. Em reação ela fez o mesmo em seu ombro, saboreando o seu gosto e sua textura...

Quando aquele primeiro e louco reconhecimento tornou-se pouco, ambos se moveram em busca de uma posição melhor sobre os lençóis, para o início do próximo ato. Seus corpos executando com perfeição aquele outro passo da coreografia do amor. Tão sincronizados, que parecia terem feito isso inúmeras vezes.

Deitada, quase completamente sobre ele, entregue, totalmente, irreversivelmente, deixou que sua mão continuasse o mesmo movimento. Agora um pouco mais rápido e um pouco mais forte.

Assustada e expectante sentiu uma das mãos dele em seu pescoço amparando-a, enquanto a outra buscava com imensa brandura seu centro úmido e latejante... Como se ele temesse assustá-la ou tivesse medo de seus próprios desejos.

No momento em que os dedos daquela mão grande e forte a tocou em sua mais guardada e preciosa intimidade ela se esticou, tremeu e gritou. A delicadeza da carícia criando e explodindo pequenos pontos de luz no véu escuro de seus olhos cerrados. Um prazer incontrolável e novo tomando todo o seu corpo.

Sentiu um dedo, dois, depois apenas um novamente friccionando o seu centro... Deslizando sobre sua carne molhada e inchada... Conduzindo-a em direção ao ápice com a desenvoltura de quem sabia estar proporcionando algo maravilhoso, quando na verdade uma intuição sem precedentes o guiava.

Chegar ao ponto máximo para a mulher não demoraria muito. Ele sabia. E ela apenas sentia.

Assim, em sincronia, começaram a movimentar as mãos um no outro. Mais rápido, com mais urgência. Os lábios se procurando e se unindo. Seus gemidos se perdendo, se misturando, cada vez mais altos, mais desesperados, mais roucos e enlouquecidos.

Segundos depois ela chegava ao fim da estrada. Seu grito angustiado se perdendo entre os lábios dele. O corpo tenso roçando alucinado, sem controle, só por instinto, na mão que devastava com total permissão a sua intimidade.

Ouvi-la e vê-la tomada pelo prazer por ele proporcionado, senti-la em todo o empenho de sua mão pequena e possante ao redor de seu sexo, ali tão decidida a lhe dar prazer, foi o suficiente para que ele logo após lhe seguisse naquela doce e bem-vinda angústia de gozar pela primeira vez em sua existência.

No segundo em que ouviu o grito de gozo masculino, Cathy acordou assustada, suada e trêmula. O corpo ainda sentindo ondas de prazer... Seu sexo molhado e vivo... Dolorosamente ciente de que vivenciara novamente aquele sonho delicioso, com um homem que vira apenas uma vez... Um sonho que seguia sendo o mais erótico de sua vida... Feliz em que, pela primeira vez, o sonho não terminara antes de fazê-lo chegar a sentir o mesmo prazer que ela.

No canto escuro e oposto do quarto, imóvel, olhando fixo para a mulher sobre a cama, Castiel observava ainda trêmulo e não completamente satisfeito o objeto de seu louco e pecaminoso desejo... Ainda saboreando assustado aquele pequeno momento roubado em seu sonho.

Obs finais: Esse é o complemento da fic **"Um pequeno momento Castiel", **inserida na fanfic** "Pequenos momentos Winchester e Cia".**

Não a coloquei após sua introdução, por que possui conteúdo muito adulto e não gostaria de modificar a classificação de "Pequenos momentos..." para M.


End file.
